White Canvas
by 365beWithYou
Summary: Chanyeol memiliki suatu kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Ia akan selalu terbangun dipagi hari dengan peluh yang memenuhi dahinya dan nafas yang tersenggal. Ia meraih kanvas putih dan melukiskan wajah pria itu lagi. Wajah seorang pria manis yang sama sekali ia tidak pernah temui tetapi selalu muncul dalam setiap bunga tidurnya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" ChanBaek/Yaoi/R-17/au


_**White Canvas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _By : 365 be with you_

 _Main Cast : Chanyeol , Baekhyun , others_

 _Genre : Angst , Romance , Hurt ,_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warn : BXB , alternative universe !_

 _ **[Do NOT REPOST/COPY !]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Chanyeol memiliki suatu kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Ia akan selalu terbangun dipagi hari dengan peluh yang memenuhi dahinya dan nafas yang tersenggal. Ia meraih kanvas putih dan melukiskan wajah pria itu lagi. Wajah seorang pria manis yang sama sekali ia tidak pernah temui tetapi selalu muncul dalam setiap bunga tidurnya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 : " Dream "**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Pria mungil dengan sweater berwarna biru muda itu berlari diantara lautan manusia. Nafasnya tersenggal parah, tetapi tak ada sedikit niatan untuk berhenti memacu langkah kakinya. Ia tidak sedang menikmati kota Seoul. Langkah kakinya mengatakan bahwa seseorang sedang mengejarnya._

 _Tidak , bukan seseorang. Tetapi lebih tepatnya 3 orang berbadan besar dan berpakaian serba hitam sedang mengejarnya._

 _Ia berlari sembari memeluk sebuah kotak di dadanya. Lenganya seakan menjaga erat kotak itu dari apapun juga yang ada di sekitar pria manis itu. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berlari kemana untuk menghindari kejaran pria – pria besar itu. Hanya doa yang ia bisa panjatkan pada setiap deru nafasnya. Apakah ia akan mati hari ini ?_

 _Ataukah Tuhan akan berbaik hati dan memberinya jarak umur sedikit lebih lebar lagi ?_

 _Pria manis itu tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Beberapa kali bahu mungilnya menabrak bahu pejalan kaki lain hingga tak jarang membekaskan suatu sumpah serapah. Kakinya yang tak kalah malang sudah berpuluh – puluh kali tersandung oleh kerikil kecil yang berserakan di sepanjang trotoar. Bahkan ia sudah bisa menduga bahwa sebentar lagi kakinya yang malang itu akan terkilir dengan sendirinya jika ia tak segera menemukan tempat bersembunyi dari kejaran mereka._

 _Ia memutuskan untuk berbelok pada sebuah gang kecil ketika ia menemukan sebuah celah untuk kabur. Ia terus berlari , mengira bahwa diujung jalan akan terdapat sebuah jalan pintas sehingga ia bisa terbebas dari pria – pria tadi._

 _Tapi sepertinya ia harus berdoa lagi sekarang._

 _Karena gang itu tak lebih dari sebuah jalan butu yang minim penerangan._

 _Pria berbahu mungil itu hanya bisa menghela nafas tersenggalnya. Ia meringis merasakan kakinya kebas sesaat. Ia tak sempat memikirkan tubuhnya yang hampir remuk karena tiga pria itu tanpa disangka telah menusulnya ke tempatnya berdiri saat ini._

 _Dan sial , jumlah mereka bertambah._

 _Tak ada jalan lain untuknya. Ini skak mat._

" _Mr. Byun , your time is up."_

 _Pria berbadan paling besar yang diyakini sebagai ketua dari orang – orang badan besar yang mengejarnya itu berjalan mendekatinya._

 _Perawakanya tinggi dan besar. Rambutnya berwarna platinum dan jangan lupakan mata berwarna hijau khas orang – orang barat. Jika dibandingkan denganya , pria manis itu tidak ada apa – apanya. Bahkan perawakanya tid ak bisa membuatmu yakin ia akan keluar dari gang ini dengan keadaan hidup._

" _Now , just give me that box and we will let you live."_

 _Pria besar itu memangkas jarak dengan berjalan penuh unsur diktaktor. Ia seakan hanya ingin menyelesaikan misinya hari ini._

 _Pria manis itu bergetar samar , ia jelas ketakutan. Ia erekatkan pelukanya pada box berwarna coklat itu._

" _NEVER ! I'LL NEVER GIVE THIS BOX TO ANYONE!"_

 _Semua keberanian itu hanyalah sesuatu yang semu. Karena setelah ia berteriak , pria di seberangnya mengambil sebuah balok kayu besar dan mulai mengayun – ayunkanya._

 _Darimana pria besar itu mendapatkanya ?  
_

 _Ah…tentu saja anak buahnya._

" _I'll ask you one more time , Mr. Byun…. Give that box to me and you will live your life as usual. Or…."_

" _-I can do something with this thing on your body."_

" _I've told you that I'LL NEVER GIVE THIS BOX ! "_

 _Tidak…betapa bodohnya sisi sok pemberaninya saat ini. Ia tidak ingin mati hanya karena box itu. Tapi ia juga tidak akan pernah mau membiarkan pria – pria serakah itu memiliki isi box yang sedang dipeluknya itu._

 _Pria bermata hijau sepertinya tidak mau membuang waktunya. Ia menunjukan smirk terakhirnya sebelum ia mengayunkan balok kayu itu keatas kepalanya dan bersiap menghantam kepala pria manis yang merengkuh box itu dan menutup matanya ketakutan._

" _Well , see you on hell , Byun Baek-"_

 _._

 _._

"HAAAAAHHH !"

Chanyeol terlonjak dari tidurnya yang melelahkan. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang penuh peluh dengan kedua tanganya. Ia tak bergeming selama lebih dari 10 detik dan tersadarkan oleh suara alarm nya yang masih saja berdengung di telinganya.

Satu lagi pagi yang melelahkan untuk Chanyeol.

Dengan terburu – buru ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari terseok – seok mengambil sebuah kanvas putih dan peralatan lukisnya. Ia mendudukan diri dan mulai melukis. Bahkan nafasnya masih tersenggal , dan jangan lupakan dahi yang berkeringat menandakan hormon adrenalinya yang bekerja terlalu berlebihan.

Ia melukiskan semuanya, mimpi itu.

Iya. Ia melihat pria manis itu lagi di mimpinya.

Selalu seperti ini setiap pagi. Chanyeol akan terbangun dengan nafas tersenggal dan keringat di sekitar dahinya. Dan ia akan berlari mengambil sebuah kanvas putih dan melukiskan mimpi yang dimilikinya tadi malam. Dan selalu sama, pria manis berbahu sempit itu lagi yang akan menjadi objeknya.

Jangan tanyakan Chanyeol siapa pria manis itu. Karena ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa pria itu dan kenapa Chanyeol selalu memimpikanya dalam sela waktu dua tahun terakhir.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan lukisanya dalam waktu 30 menit. Ia memandangi lukisanya. Mata sendunya seakan menelusuri lukisan dengan pria mungil yang sedang memeluk boxnya dengan raut wajah ketakutan dan bergetar. Ia menggambarkan semuanya. Latar gang gelap , sweater biru laut milik pria itu. Dan raut wajah . Semuanya ia dapatkan dari pengelihatan mimpinya.

Ia memutar memorinya tentang mimpinya sebelum ia melupakan setiap detail yang tersisa.

Apakah di mimpinya pria bermata hijau itu menyebut sebuah nama ?

Itu dia ! nama pria mungil yang selama ini ia mimpikan !

Akhirnya setelah ia memimpikan segala hal tentang pria manis itu , ia bisa mendapat sebuah mimpi dengan nama pria manis tersebut. Slama ini ia memimpikan orang yang sama , tapi tak pernah sedetikpun ia mendengar nama pria manis itu dalam mimpinya.

Siapa namanya tadi ?

"B-byun…?"

Chanyeol memaksa otaknya bekerja berat pagi ini.

"Byun…B-baek?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia berharap Byun Baek adalah nama lengkap pria di mimpinya. Dengan segera ia membalik lukisan yang baru saja ia gambar dan menuliskan sesuatu pada bagian belakang kanvas itu untuk sekedar mengingatkanya tentang kisah apa yang terjadi di mimpinya.

 _Ia datang lagi ke mimpiku. Namanya adalah Byun Baek. Ia terlihat sedang dalam bahaya._

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandanganya pada dinding flat nya yang dipenuhi dengan kanvas - kanvas yang sudah terisi penuh dengan lukisanya. Tapi itu semua bukanlah lukisan biasa , melainkan lukisan - lukisan yang menceritakan apa yang ada di mimpi chanyeol. Dan sialnya semua lukisan itu berkisah tentang cerita seorang Byun Baek yang bahkan Chanyeol tak pernah temui wujud aslinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi kayu itu dan menutup matanya sejenak. Ia tahu kisah Byun Baek hanyalah sebatas bunga tidur yang dimilikinya semenjak 2 tahun. Ia hampir setiap malam mendapat potongan kisah hidup dari seorang Byun Baek. Tapi sayangnya urutan kisah – kisahnya itu datang secara acak.

Chanyeol menggerang pelan. Ia mengacak – ngacak rambutnya seakan frustasi dengan semua yang tiba – tiba datang semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu.

Dan hanya satu pertanyaan yang selalu terucap setiap paginya saat Chanyeol menyentuh sadarnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

"Selalu saja kau mengganggu ku di sini ! "

"Apa salahku ?! "

"Pergilah dan jangan mengganggu ku ! Kau tak lihat pengunjung sedang membeludak pada jam sarapan seperti ini ?!"

Sepiring _'American Breakfast'_ Telah tersaji di mejanya kala pria bermata bulat itu mengomel kearah seseorang dengan celana training abu – abu dan kaos hitam andalanya. Rambut coklat pria itu tak tertata dan wajahnya yang terlihat lelah menandakan ia baru saja bangun.

"Kau tak perlu memarahinya seperti itu , Kyung. Jongin hanya menginginkan sarapan paginya."

"Kau benar, Hun. Aku hanya ingin makan dan ia sudah mencaciku bahkan ketika aku membuka pintu restoran nya. Ini gila."

"KAU YANG GILA !" Kyungsoo yang berada di meja pelanggan lain merasa tidak terima dengan argumen jongin.

"Bayangkan saja , Ia tidak pergi bekerja selama 2 hari dan ia dengan seenak jidatnya meminta jatah sarapan dengan penampilan gelandangan seperti itu." Lanjut Kyungsoo sembari melemparkan serbet yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap meja pengunjung restoranya ke wajah Kai yang tampak kusut.

"Kau tidak pergi ke kantor? Apa kau dipecat?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Kantorku sedang kedatangan tim Arkeolog dari Incheon dan mereka melakukan eskavasi besar – besaran setelah minggu lalu seorang kuli bangunan yang sedang bertugas ternyata menemukan sebuah teko perunggu aneh di area kantorku."

"Lalu apa hubunganya hal itu dengan kau tidak pergi bekerja?"

"Pihak arkeolog datang ke kantorku dan memulai penggalian. Mereka menduga terdapat beberapa aset bersejarah di kawasan kantorku. Maka dari itu mereka langsung mengadakan penggalian tertutup. Mereka tidak ingin hasil penggalianya terlihat oleh pihak luar. Entah karena apa. Maka dari itu kegiatan kantorku dilumpuhkan untuk jangka pendek."

Sehun mengangguk paham. Pria dengan rambut dan setelan rapi itu menyesap kopi paginya.

Pasti pihak arkeolog menemukan sesuatu yang berharga. Tak mungkin mereka meluangkan waktu dan uang hanya untuk sebuah penggalian yang menghasilkan penemuan tidak berguna seperti sebuah sendok logam bekas karatan , atau bungkus permen jaman 80 an. Sangat tidak berguna.

Pasti mereka telah memperkirakan sesuatu yang besar.

Seorang pria berperawakan jangkung memasuki restoran Kyungsoo dengan tampang yang tak kalah kusut dari jongin. Kantung matanya seolah mengatakan ia baru saja mendapatkan tidur yang jauh dari kata nyenyak dan nyaman.

Ia menarik sebuah kursi kosong di antara Sehun dan Jongin. Lalu mendudukan tubuhnya lesu.

"Oh , Chanyeol kau sudah datang? Apa yang kau ingin makan?" Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandanganya pada Chanyeol.

"Lihat , Bahkan dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang lebih parah dariku kau masih memperlakukanya dengan sangat baik."

"Diam kau Kim Jongin ! Paling tidak dia tidak pengangguran sepertimu !" Serang Kyungsoo.

"Hey ! bahkan Chanyeol adalah seorang seniman. Ia bekerja sebagai seorang _freelancer_ jadi secara teknis karena Ia sekarang tidak mengerjakan sebuah project maka ia bisa disebut sebagai penganggur-akhmphhh," Sehun menyumpal mulut jongin dengan _bacon_ di garpunya.

"Aku ingin ' _American Breakfast'._ Dan seperti biasa , tanpa pancake."

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala pelan dan berjalan pergi kearah dapur.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol yang seakan kosong dan tak bernyawa tak sedikit membuat kedua sobatnya menatapnya prihatin. Mereka selalu duduk bertiga melahap sarapanya di Restoran Kyungsoo setiap pagi sebelum semuanya berangkat kerja. Mereka selalu berbagi cerita dan gurauan sebelum ketiganya memulai hari yang berat di kantor-Lebih tepatnya hanya Sehun dan Kai yang bekerja di kantor. Karena Chanyeol bekerja di workshopnya-.

Kai bekerja di kantor kejaksaan. Sehingga kadang ia membagikan cerita soal klienya yang sangat rewel dan bodoh pada Sehun dan Chanyeol saat sarapan. Atau Sehun yang bercerita soal Lelaki lucu yang ia temukan dari situs pencarian jodoh. Dan Chanyeol yang akan bercerita soal pameran seni yang akan ia ikuti.

Tapi pagi ini berbeda, Chanyeol sama sekali lesu dan tatapanya jelas kosong. Seakan tak bernyawa.

" _hey buddy , what's wrong_?"

"Aku memimpikanya lagi."

"Bukankah kau selalu memimpikanya ? kenapa hari ini kau terlihat berbeda?"

"Aku mengetahui namanya ."

Jongin tersedak oleh jawaban Chanyeol.

"Setelah 2 tahun memimpikanya kau baru mengetahui namanya sekarang? WOW!"

"Itu semua tergantung mimpiku , Jongin-a. Bukan aku yang mengaturnya."

"Siapa nama pria itu?" selidik Sehun.

"Byun Baek."

"Kau yakin itu nama lengkap?"

"Mana aku tahu."

"Lalu apalagi yang kau mimpikan tadi malam?" Jongin kembali melahap hamnya sembari bertanya.

"Ia dalam bahaya. Beberapa orang mengejarnya. Dan sepertinya memukulinya."

"Benarkah ?" Potong Kyungsoo sambil meletakan pesanan Chanyeol di depan pria tinggi itu. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Hey Chanyeol. Apa kau pernah membayangkan berapa presentase semua mimpimu akan terwujud?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu? Aku bahkan tak mengenal pria itu"

"hmm…Kau tahu…Mimpi mungkin saja dapat terwujud bukan ? Bahkan kau memimpikan laki –laki yang sama selama 2 tahun. Apakah itu sebuah kebetulan?"

"Eyyyyy kau bicara apa Kyung. Hal itu tak mungkin terjadi . itu hanyalah hayalan." Jongin seakan tak setuju dengan sanggahan Kyungsoo.

Tak segan Kyungsoo langsung menjitak Jongin tepat di dahi sehingga pria tan itu meringis.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang berkelahi.

Jujur , ia tak tahu.

Tapi yang jelas ia tak ingin itu terjadi.

Ia tak ingin setiap hal di mimpinya itu menjadi kenyataan.

Karena ia tahu , bahwa mimpinya semalam tidak berakhir baik.

Dan jika itu menjadi kenyataan? Berarti pria bernama Byun Baek itu…..

Akan terluka dengan cara seperti di mimpinya?

.

.

.

Lokasi eskavasi pagi ini terasa sangat ramai. Semua arkeolog dan staff penggalian memadati area sebuah kantor kejaksaan di pinggir Seoul karena mendapat berita bahwa seseorang menemukan sebuah peninggalan masa lalu yang sangat menarik. Menurut laporan. Seseorang menemukan sebuah teko yang terbuat dari perunggu yang dicurigai berasal dari jaman Goryeo.

Sejak saat itu , pihak kejaksaan memanggil tim arkeolog untuk meneliti benda penemuan apa itu. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang untuk melakukan penggalian lebih lanjut dan mengharapkan menemukan sesuatu yang memiliki nilai sejarah tinggi dan mengamankanya sebelum pihak – pihak tidak bertanggung jawab menemukanya dan menjualnya di pasar gelap.

"Akhirnya kau datang !" sapa seorang pria bermata rusa . Pria mungil yang ia sapa hanya tersenyum lelah.

"Aku bersumpah Luhan, aku baru menghabiskan sehari liburanku setelah eskavasi terakhir di Pohang dan kau menariku ke sini untuk melakukan eskavasi total sekali lagi?"

"Oh ayolah Byun Baek , Kau pasti tahu kalau di daerah ini pasti terdapat banyak peninggalan Goryeo yang tertinggal. Dan aku yakin ketua pasti akan senang mendengar kita menemukan sesuatu yang berharga disini."

"Satu , jangan panggil aku Byun Baek. Kau tahu aku sangat benci panggilan itu. Panggil aku Baekhyun . Dan kedua, Ketua tidak akan menaikan gajiku jika aku menemukan bahkan mahkota pangeran Goryeo disini. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak peduli untuk alasan apa kau menariku dari kasurku yang lebih nyaman dari pada apapun hanya untuk berkotor – kotor dengan tanah."

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Ya , Baekhyun tau alasan Luhan mengajaknya kembali ke tempat eskavasi hanya karena Luhan jenuh dan tak memiliki teman tugas. Luhan memastikan sobatnya itu ikut denganya selama seminggu penggalian yang akan team arkeolog lakukan.

Mereka harus menyelesaikan penggalian dalam seminggu sebelum kantor kejaksaan kembali dibuka untuk kegiatan kantoran. Maka dari itu dipastikan team arkeolog akan bekerja saat pagi hingga pagi lagi. Dengan kata lain mereka tak akan tidur selama seminggu .

Baekhyun bersumpah jika ia tak menemukan apapun pada penggalian ini, ia akan membunuh Luhan dengan memaksanya mentraktir dirinya selama seminggu di sebuah restoran mahal. Mungkin itu akan impas.

Karena perlu diketahui , penggalian seperti ini sangat menguras tenaga dan emosi. Karena kau harus bersabar dalam setiap jengkal tanah yang kau gali , jangan sampai hal itu menyebabkan sebuah barang penemuan rusak. Dan tentu saja harus tetap berkonsentrasi tinggi bahkan disaat seluruh tubuhmu sakit karena kegiatan eskavasi berlangsung.

"Ayolah Byun Baekhyun , kita pasti bisa menemukan sesuatu disini. Ku tunggu kau di depan." Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya yang manis.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia akan kehilangan kesempatanya untuk dapat tidur di kasur yang nyaman dalah kurun seminggu kedepan.

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol berjalan sepanjang trotoar yang membentang ditengah kemerlap lampu – lampu toko – toko yang menyala saat memeriksa jam tanganya._

 _20 Juli._

 _Pukul 20.04_

 _Ia mengenakan setelan kemeja putih dan celana kain formal. Rambutnya ia tata keatas menambah aksen profesional pada tubuh seniman itu. Sekarang ia terlihat seperti sebuah lukisan karya Edgar Degas yang terlihat sempurna dan tak bercacat._

 _Chanyeol sebenarnya sedang berjalan pulang setelah melakukan kegiatan yang cukup padat hari ini. Tapi entah mengapa langkah kaki jelang nya mengarahkanya ke tengah kota. Malam ini terasa sangat ramai. Mungkin karena ini Jumat malam ? Ayolah… Semua orang membutuhkan pelampiasan setelah bekerja selama sepekan dan ini waktunya untuk sedikit bersenang – senang._

 _Chanyeol rasa pergi ke Pub bukanlah ide buruk. Ia akan meminum sedikit beer dan pulang._

 _Itu yang ada di benaknya sekarang._

 _Tapi sayang sepertinya rencana itu harus ia hilangkan dari pikiranya ketika tiba – tiba saja hujan turun dengan tanpa berperasaanya. Semua orang seakan berlari menjauhi jalanan dan mencari ruang berteduh._

 _Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut. Iapun melindungi kepalanya dari derasnya hujan dengan jas coklat yang awalnya melingkar pada lenganya._

 _Sial sekali Ia hari ini._

 _Pria bertelinga sedikit lebar itu berlari berusaha mencari mini market terdekat untuk menghangatkan dirinya karena ia tak mungkin pulang karena hujan. Rumahnya masih jauh dari jangkauanya saat ini._

 _Matanya masih setia mencari mini market terdekat , tetapi justru sepasang onyx itu menemukan hal lain yang membuat adrenalinya berjalan cepat._

 _Ia membulatkan matanya tak percaya._

 _Tidak , itu tak mungkin dirinya._

 _Chanyeol melihat seorang pria yang sangat familiar tengah menggosokan tanganya kedinginan di depan sebuah toko itu hanya mengenakan celana training merah dan kaos bergambar Buzz lightyear. Baju yang bisa dibilang kurang memadai di cuaca seperti ini._

 _Pria itu terasa nyata di depan sana._

 _Tapi Chanyeol hanya tidak bergerak seperti orang bodoh._

" _Byun…Baek?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lagi – lagi suara alarm mengacau mimpinya. Bebeda dengan pagi – pagi lalu yang membuat nafasnya tersenggal setiap ia membuka matanya setelah tidur, pagi ini Chanyeol hanya membeku. Membulatkan matanya tanda tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan di mimpi.

Ia bermimpi bertemu dengan pria itu.

Byun Baek…..

Ia memang hampir setiap malam memimpikan pria itu. Tetapi yang berbeda adalah tadi malam ia memimpikan **dirinya** bertemu dengan Byun Baek. Ia tak menyangka ia memiliki kesempatan untuk memandang Byun Baek di mimpinya sebagai seorang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan seperti biasa ia meraih kanvas polosnya dan menggerakan tanganya menggoreskan warna dan bayangan pada setiap sudut kanvasnya.

Dan sekali lagi , siluet Byun Baek terlihat jelas di netra Chanyeol melalui kanvas yang sudah penuh . Bakat melukis Chanyeol memang tak perlu didebat lagi. Karena lihat saja , lukisan simple yang terasa padat itu hanyalah hasil karyanya selama 15 menit. Semua gambaran akan mimpi itu terlihat sama persis.

Chanyeol menuliskan sesuatu pada balik lukisan terbarunya itu.

' _20 juli , Aku menemukanmu lagi ditengah hujan musim panas. Kita bertemu. Kita akhirnya_ _ **bertemu**_ _, Byun Baek-ssi.'_

Chanyeol menatap kosong hasil lukisanya seperti biasa.

Ia tenggelam dalam pikiranya sendiri .

Hingga ia melupakan suatu hal.

.

.

.

"AYO BANGUN PEMALAS!"

Tidak , tidak lagi.

"Aku bersumpah Byun Baekhyun , ini hari kedua kau ada di camp penggalian dan kau berani – beraninya bangun terlambat!"

"Berikan aku lima menit."

"Bangun dan cepatlah pergi ke lokasi penggalian atau aku akan menggali kuburmu dan menguburmu hidup- hidup !"

Para arkeolog tinggal di sebuah camp yang di sediakan di sekitar lokasi penggalian. Mereka memang sengaja tidak tinggal di hotel atau penginapan terdekat untuk efesiensi waktu jika saja mereka harus bertugas kapanpun.

Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain bangun dan mencuci mukanya. Ia mulai bertugas pada pukul 8 pagi tapi ini sudah pukul 7.40. Ketua pasti akan mengamuk jika menemukan Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak ada di lokasi penggalian pada waktu shift mereka tiba.

Dan mood Baekhyun tidak sedang mengijinkanya mendapat omelan ketua.

"Kau tau Baek , aku mulai bermain _tinder_." Luhan memegang sekop kecilnya dan menggaruknya ketanah sesaat setelah mereka memulai kerja lapangan mereka hari ini.

" T-ti apa? "

"Tinder. Kau tidak tau ?" Baekhyun menggeleng samar.

"Bisakah kau keluar dari goa batu mu , Baek? Kau sangat ketinggalan zaman," Lanjut Luhan.

"Itu adalah sebuah aplikasi pencarian jodoh."

Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar penjelasan dari sobatnya. Apakah Luhan sudah kehabisan kerjaan ? kenapa ia sempat – sempatnya bermain aplikasi jodoh?

"Lu , aku tahu bahwa kau sangat terpuruk setelah kau putus dengan Minho beberapa waktu yang lalu , tapi….bisa tidak kau tidak bertingkah seakan kau kehabisan akal untuk bertemu dengan jodohmu ?"

"eyyyy…..Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya iseng."

"Iseng?! Demi Tuhan ,Lu. Kau punya laporan yang mesti kau buat setelah melakukan lima penggalian di jeju dan 2 laporan penemuan benda pra – sejarah di Pyeongchang dan kau masih bisa bilang kau mempunyai waktu untuk bermain hal seperti itu?! "

" Ayolah Baekhyun. Lagi pula laporan itu bisa menunggu."

"Kita lihat apakah kau akan dipecat atau tidak." Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah dan kembali kepada garapan di depanya.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya pura – pura merajuk tetapi selang 2 detik ia sudah tertawa dan merangkul sahabatnya yang sedang berkutik dengan tanah berpasir.

" Tapi Baek , yang penting aku sudah bertemu dengan pria idamanku di Tinder."

"Ia berbahu lebar dan tegak. Ia tampan bagaikan pangeran berkuda putih. Dia adalah definisi dari sempurna." Mata Luhan terlihat berbinar.

Baekhyun tampak sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Namanya Willam. Dia tampan dan berwajah seperti pria eropa padahal dia keturunan Korea !"

" Lalu apa yang ia katakan? Apa ia mengatakan bahwa kau cinta pertamanya?" Ujar Baekhyun terkesan mengejek.

" Dari mana kau tahu ?"

"Astaga kebohongan macam apa itu."

"Kau saja yang tak pernah menemukan jodohmu." Sindir Luhan sambil menusukan sekopnya pada tanah dengan sedikit emosi.

Baekhyun terdiam. Iya . ia tak akan pernah menemukan seseorang yang pas denganya. Seseorang yang akan melengkapinya seutuhnya. Tidak akan pernah.

Baekhyun tak pernah percaya hal seperti itu.

Tak akan ada orang yang bisa melengkapi dirinya seperti diri Baekhyun sendiri. Terlahir menjadi bocah yang cerdas sejak kecil selalu membuat Baekhyun berfikir luar biasa rasional. Jika perlu , semua hal di dunia ini harus mempunyai landasan teori. Dan sepeti itulah Baekhyun hidup selama 25 tahun.

Apakah cinta sesuatu yang mempunyai teori ?

Tidak. Cinta hanyalah sebuah lelucon yang berlandaskan hal yang tidak nyata.

Dan Baekhyun tidak menyukai sesuatu yang tidak nyata.

"William bilang aku mirip seperti rusa. Maka dari itu ia memanggilku dengan _deer-ssi_ ."

"Luhan bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh tentang hal yang tak masuk akal dan cepatlah menemukan peninggalan Goryeo sehingga kita bisa pulang. Aku ingin tidur dan memeluk teddy bear ku di rumah."

Luhan menutup mulutnya dan memandang wajah sobatnya yang sepertinya….marah?

Kenapa Baekhyun harus marah ?

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan sebuah pameran seni yang diselenggarakan oleh sebuah pihak swasta. Mereka meminta Chanyeol untuk memamerkan beberapa lukisanya bersama beberapa seniman lokal di Seoul. Itu adalah suatu kehormatan bagi Chanyeol dan semua seniman karena jarang ada pihak swasta yang berbaik hati membiayai sebuah pameran yang terbilang tak kecil.

Chanyeol jelas disibukan dengan banyak hal. Meeting , pemilihan lukisan , dan tentunya pemeriksaan tempat pameran. Hal itu kadang membuat Chanyeol bisa lupa terhadap waktu. Ia hanya mengingat bahwa hari berganti. Ia sama sekali buta akan waktu karena kesibukanya menyita alam sadarnya.

Dan seperti sekarang , Chanyeol baru keluar dari lokasi meeting disaat langit telah menggelap dan surya bergantian shift dengan bintang. Hari ini jalanan nampak sangat sibuk.

Jelas , ini kan jumat malam.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak menyadari sesuatu.

 _Jumat Malam ?_

Hanya satu hal yang menyita pikiranya sekarang. Yaitu fakta bahwa sekarang adalah Jumat malam. Dan itu berarti….

Mimpinya saat itu ?

Chanyeol memberanikan diri menatap kearah jam tanganya. Tanganya sedikit bergetar. Dan tepat saat jam tanganya mulai terlihat di netranya , jantungnya seakan berpacu luar biasa kencang.

 _Hari ini tanggal 20 juli._

 _Pukul 19.54_

Tanggal yang sama persis dengan mimpinya saat bertemu dengan Byun Baek. Dan 19.54 ? Itu tepat 10 menit sebelum ia bertemu dengan Byun Baek.

Aliran darah Chanyeol mengalir semakin cepat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tempo biasa. Ia berjalan mengarah ke jalan rumah nya tetapi pikiranya menolak.

Ia ingat perkataan Kyungsoo soal mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

Apakah jika ia berjalan ke arah Pub maka ia akan bertemu dengan Byun Baek? Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu tidak mungkin. Byun Baek bukanlah pria nyata. Ia hanyalah hasil fiktif bunga tidurnya. Byun Baek tak pernah ada di dunia nyata.

Tapi sekeras apapun Chanyeol berusaha mengelak pikiranya, Kakinya semakin cepat melangkah menuju sebuah tempat yang ia rasa bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan pria di mimpinya itu. Toko Bunga !

Chanyeol terus menatapi jam tanganya sembari berjalan cepat. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kakinya bisa membuatnya melangkah ke jalanan depan toko bunga itu dengan cepat.

 _20.00_

Chanyeol berhenti. Ia memandangi jalanan jang masih ramai akan orang – orang yang berjalan di trotoar. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati kondisi jalanan persis seperti di mimpinya. Ia jujur mulai ketakutan. Apakah hal yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar ? Ada satu cara untuk memeriksanya.

Pria tinggi itu menatap ke jam tanganya dan menghitung mundur dalam hatinya.

 _3_

 _._

 _._

 _2_

 _._

 _._

 _1_

 _._

Entah perhitungan Chanyeol yang tepat atau ini hanyalah kebetulan , tetapi rintik – rintik hujan deras mulai turun dari langit kota Seoul. Chanyeol hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia memandangi orang – orang di sekitar yang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh.

Ini sama persis seperti di mimpinya.

Ia memandangi lekat – lekat Toko bunga itu. Tidak ada Byun Baek seperti mimpinya. Chanyeol tertawa mengejek dirinya sendiri. Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi. Mimpi menjadi nyata ? Apakah itu sebuah dongeng ? Kenapa Chanyeol bisa mempercayai hal itu.

Chanyeol menyadari sepertinya terlalu banyak bekerja bersama kuas , kanvas , dan cat akrilik membuatnya sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Mungkin Chanyeol harus berhenti melukis untuk mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya kembali.

Ataukah ia perlu membakar semua lukisan itu?

Entahlah. Ia akan memikirkan kemungkinan itu lain kali.

Pria tinggi itu hendak membalikan badanya menuju jalan pulang. Jika diingat – ingat badanya sekarang telah basah terguyur hujan. Ia rasa ia akan terserang flu jika ia tidak segera pulang dan mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Tapi sepertinya badanya akan lebih lama terguyur air hujan. Karena ekornya menatap sesuatu yang sangat familiar,

Tidak , Ini sangat familiar bahkan ia mengingatnya dan melukiskanya dengan detail.

Pria mungil itu. Dengan celana training dan T-Shirt _Buzz Lightyear_ nya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha meraih akal sehatnya. Ia rasa cuaca hujan membuatnya berhalusinasi. Tetapi matanya seakan membenarkan bahwa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah diri _nya_.

Ia sepertinya akan meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo nanti karena telah meragukan ucapanya. Karena sekarang ia melihatnya secara langsung. Pria yang selama ini menghiasi gelapnya tidur Chanyeol. Pria mungil yang selama ini seakan mencekokinya dengan cerita hidupnya melalui mimpi yang Chanyeol dapatkan setiap malam.

I

a tengah berdiri disana.

Di depan mata Chanyeol.

"B-byun….Baek ?"

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **It's my 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **story ! hope yall like this story. Aku sedikit inspired by while you're sleeping . Di drama itu si Suzy kan ceritanya bisa meramalkan masa depan melalui mimpi. Nah tapi kalo disini ceritanya Chanyeol tuh pelukis jadi dia bisa nge gambarin masa depan. Tapi bedanya sama WYS adalah kan kalo Suzy dia bisa mimpiin orang – orang random, kalo Chanyeol dia cuman mimpiin Baekhyun doang. Untuk selengkapnya bakal dijelasin di chapt selanjutnya**_

 _ **Mind to review ? a little review wont hurt kok**_

 _ **See you on next Chapter !**_


End file.
